The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 253
Meanwhile, in Queens, Mary Jane's Aunt Anna has confronted her with the fact that she has figured out her husband, Peter Parker's, secret.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Mary Jane is afraid for a moment, fearing that Anna has figured out that Peter is secretly Spider-Man. However, when Anna suggests that Peter is having an affair, Mary Jane bursts out in laughter. She explains that Peter is always ducking out because he is juggling his classes at Empire State University and his job at the Daily Bugle, and that he is a very loyal husband. However, Anna refuses to be convinced, wondering how her niece could be so naive. She then storms out of the room telling Mary Jane that she will have to learn the hard way, just like she did. Mary Jane is suddenly very confused by what her aunt could mean. While in Lower Manhattan, the Grizzly and Gibbon's first foray into super-heroics has taken a turn when they accidentally drove their new crime-fighting vehicle into the harbor. Adding insult to injury, it will cost them $300 just to have a tow truck pull the car out of the water. Unfortunately, neither have the money to pay the towing fee and watch helplessly as their car is towed away. That's when they hear an explosion coming from a nearby bank and rush to investigate. There they witness as the White Rabbit and her goons are staging a bank heist. Back in the cemetery, the battle between Spider-Man and Kraven rages on. As Spider-Man gains the upper hand, he webs up Kraven and grabs a spear from one of the nearby warriors. However, when Calypso goads him to kill Kraven, Spider-Man instead turns and tosses the spear at her, striking the voodoo priestess in the shoulder. Both free from the influence of the beating drums, Spider-Man frees Kraven and they take down Calypso's minions. When she tries to flee, Kraven's lion, Gulyadkin, tries to take her down but Kraven orders the beast to stand down. In the aftermath of the battle, Kraven apologizes to going after Spider-Man instead of going to her to learn about his heritage and asks her for forgiveness. However, he has learned that Spider-Man had nothing to do with his father's death and refuses to give into a lust for revenge like his brother, the Grim-Hunter, before him.The Grim-Hunter sought to avenge his father by killing Spider-Man only to be murdered by Kaine in . Since Kraven and Calypso have ended their feud with Spider-Man, the wall-crawler decides to let them go, glad that the Kraven's legacy of madness may have come to an end. Meanwhile, at Ravencroft Institute, the Doctor Jonas Mueller is allowed entry into the facility. His guide, Doctor Garrison, apologizes for the delay in getting Mueller security cleared after Leonard Samson took over the facility from Ashley Kafka.Ashley Kafka was fired from her position at Ravencroft in . He is then allowed to see his patient, prisoner 758. This prisoner turns out to be the powerhouse known as Sir. Mueller reminds Sir that he helped create Sir, but he escaped before he could finish his experiments. Mueller, calling himself Doctor Angst, assures Sir that he will finish what he started making Sir greater than ever before, but first Sir has to do a job for his new employer, Norman Osborn. By this time, Spider-Man has returned home and climbs into the bedroom window. As he strips off his soaking costume, Peter tells Mary Jane of his encounter with Kraven and Calypso. Famished, he then goes downstairs to get some leftovers out of the fridge. There he is confronted by Aunt Anna, who wants to talk to him. She angrily confronts him about his alleged infidelity, confusing Peter. Mary Jane comes downstairs and explains to her husband that her aunt thinks that Peter is cheating on their marriage. However, despite Peter and Mary Jane's assurances that this is not the case, Anna refuses to believe them. Having had enough of this nonsense, Mary Jane decides to tell Aunt Anna the truth, that Peter is really Spider-Man. While at that moment, at the Kravenoff estate, Kraven the Hunter has repaid Calypso for her treachery by slaughtering her and her followers. He now believes he is worthy of the title of Kraven the Hunter, and vows that the slaughter has only just begun. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Dr. Garrison * * * * * * Senator Roeberg Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}